We'll be counting stars
by Cassisins
Summary: Sin apartar la vista de Jamie y Sasha, que estaban comiendo a grandes mordidas los panes que les consiguió, Tony marcó el número que había tenido en su mente los últimos ocho años.


**Advertencias:**

*Post Capitán América: Civil War

*Experimentos en niños

*Stony / Winteriron

*Kid fic

*Personajes originales (principalmente niños)

* * *

 **Running away**

 **...**

Las luces parpadeaban, la alarma sonaba horriblemente, rebotando en ecos por los pasillos, apenas opacando el ruido de disparos y gritos. Y Tony estaba corriendo. Frente a él, podía ver los pequeños cuerpos moviéndose rápidamente, siguiendo sus órdenes de no detenerse; él disparaba su propia arma, alternando entre disparar hacia atrás y hacia adelante, pero siempre dando con certeza en su objetivo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a los niños.

Ellos tenían la ventaja, habían planeado por mucho tiempo, años, y después meses de preparar todo. Tony se aseguró de aprovechar el tiempo que lo dejaban usar las computadoras, mientras Hydra pensaba que estaba haciendo su trabajo en crear sistemas de alta tecnología para su uso, él metía líneas de código para, cuando llegara el momento adecuado, apoderarse del control de la base y escapar. Él momento había llegado esa misma noche, cuando los bastardos habían querido cortar a sus bebés para un nuevo experimento. Tony había aguantado suficiente, había esperado suficiente, era tiempo de que él y sus hijos fueran libres.

Vio a Jamie derrumbar tres agentes de Hydra sin esfuerzo, golpeando puntos específicos, eficaz y brutalmente, de una manera que sólo había visto a Natasha hacer. Ellos siguieron corriendo. Disparó hacia un lado, matando agentes que se acercaban por un pasillo lateral y sonriendo al ver cómo las puertas se cerraban a su paso, impidiendo que los siguieran. Sin embargo, aún quedaban cincuenta metros hasta llegar a la puerta principal y ya podía ver un grupo de agentes arremolinándose ahí, preparándose con sus armas cargadas de dardos paralizantes; Tony sabía que no había balas, Hydra no podía permitirse perder a sus preciosos activos.

— ¡Sasha! —gritó y el niño se adelantó a su hermana, levantando sus dos manos y haciendo salir una onda de choque que hizo flotar a los hombres por un instante para luego estrellarlos contra las paredes, quedando inconscientes —. ¡Jamie! —y ante eso la niña corrió, rebasando a su hermano y, saltando los cuerpos, estrelló sus puños contra la enorme puerta.

Un fuerte ruido se hizo lugar y aunque el golpe no fue suficiente para derrumbar la puerta, sí lo fue para crear una brecha en el medio, lo suficientemente grande para salir por ahí. Tony no perdió el tiempo, tomó a Sasha, que se había quedado parado, agotado por el uso de sus poderes, y corrió hacia su única salida instando a Jamie a salir primero, los tres apresurados por los nuevos gritos y ruido de pasos que se acercaban.

Una vez fuera, ignorando el choque del aire frío en su piel, se apresuró a correr hacia uno de los autos que se encontraban alineados a un costado. Metió a los niños rápidamente en la parte trasera de un auto blindado y luego tomó el asiento del conductor, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente por la pantalla de la computadora para acceder al control manual.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, maldita sea! —siseó mientras metía los comandos —. ¡Sí! —exclamó triunfalmente al lograr hacerse del control —. ¡Sujétense bien! —mandó, dando una rápida mirada a sus hijos y pisando el acelerador a fondo —. ¡Papá va ir muy rápido!

Los niños soltaron un grito sorprendido por las violentas sacudidas, pero siguieron las órdenes de Tony y se sujetaron con fuerza a las barras en el techo del vehículo. Tony miró por los espejos laterales, varios agentes estaban luchando por salir entre la grieta que Jamie había abierto, mientras que los que ya habían logrado salir estaban subiendo a los otros autos. Pronto los estaban siguiendo, pero Tony ya había conseguido una ventaja considerable.

Manejó lo más rápido que podía, forzando el auto a toda su capacidad. Levantó la vista al espejo retrovisor, viendo las expresiones asustadas en las caritas de sus niños, quienes clavaron sus ojos en los suyos al instante.

Tony les sonrió, un poco forzado, pero tratando se transmitirles seguridad —. Todo va estar bien, ya estamos afuera, un poco más y estaremos a salvo.

Ellos no dijeron nada, pero confiaban en él y creían sus palabras, después de todo ya estaban afuera y eso era más de lo que hubieran esperado. Incluso Tony, si estaba siendo sincero, estaba sorprendido de haber llegado tan lejos.

Cuando llegaron al lindero de un bosque decidió que debía parar; sacó a los niños y precedió a meter nuevos comandos en la computadora del auto, activando el piloto automático. El coche siguió su camino y Tony se tomó un momento para verlo alejarse antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr hacia el bosque. Se adentraron y Tony rápidamente los guio en la dirección que sabía daba a otra carretera.

Estuvieron corriendo por horas, pero los niños no se quejaron ni una vez, sabiendo que no podían detenerse. Tony estaba agotado, pero obligó a sus piernas a moverse; no sabía si Hydra los estaba siguiendo por el bosque, si se habían dado cuenta de su farol, por lo que ahora no le quedaba más que correr.

En algún momento, el cielo comenzó a aclarar, indicando que pronto amanecería. No podía darse el lujo de perder la protección de la oscuridad. ¡Dónde demonios estaba esa carretera!

— ¡Pa! —gritó Jamie, señalando al frente.

Tony forzó sus ojos para ver lo que su hija estaba señalando y pronto se encontró con el borde de una carretera, aunque mientras más se acercaban se dio cuenta que en realidad era un camino de terracería. Sintió pánico por un instante. ¿Pasaría algún auto? ¿Estaban demasiado lejos como para encontrar algo o alguien que los ayudara? Sin embargo, antes de que empezara a dar todo por perdido, vio un par de luces acercándose a lo lejos. Con indicaciones rápidas instó a los niños a permanecer quietos en el lindero del bosque para que de ser necesario echaran a correr dentro.

Tony corrió, parándose en el camino, justo frente a donde el auto se dirigía —. ¡Alto! ¡Alto! — gritó, saltando y moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos.

El auto, que no era más que un pequeño camión rural, frenó intempestivamente, deteniéndose justo frente a Tony, apenas logrando evitar atropellarlo. A Tony no le importó, corrió hacia la puerta del pasajero, golpeando la ventana.

— ¡ _Jebal_! — exclamó, desesperado —. ¡ _Jebal_! ¡ _Jebal_! — siguió y esta vez señaló hacia los niños, que estaban apretujados entre sí, viendo en su dirección con ojos abiertos de par en par.

El conductor, un hombre coreano que aparentaba cincuenta años o más, observó con consternación al hombre que casi atropellaba. Cuando lo vio en un inició, pensó que se trataba de un loco, pero ahora, de cerca, podía ver que el hombre era extranjero. Su idea de que estaba loco permaneció hasta que lo vio actuar desesperado y escucharlo decir 'por favor', entonces miró hacia donde señalaba y vio un par de niños pequeños. Los tres se veían sucios y agotados, pero el hombre podía sentir el miedo que emanaban, además, estaban usando ropas blancas, completamente inocuas. Y el extranjero no dejaba de gritar 'por favor'.

Tomó una decisión rápida y, contra su mejor juicio, quitó el seguro de la puerta.

Al oír el clic, Tony tembló y, sin perder el tiempo, gritó a los niños. En una ráfaga de movimiento los tres estaban apretujados dentro del camión.

— ¡ _Kamsamnida_! —exhaló, su voz saliendo más como un croar, mirando al hombre.

El coreano les dio una mirada a los tres y asintió bruscamente, arrancando enseguida. Mientras el camión avanzaba, el hombre miró a sus acompañantes; el extranjero no dejaba de susurrarles palabras suaves a los niños, quienes estaban apretujados contra él. El niño lo miraba cautelosamente desde su lugar mientras que la niña miraba hacia fuera con ojos alertas. Sea lo que sea que esos tres habían pasado, de lo que habían escapado, debió ser realmente malo. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero algo le decía que debía ayudarlos, además, el pueblo estaba cerca, los dejaría ahí y eso sería todo.

 **...**

El sol ya había salido cuando llegaron a un pueblo. Tony agradeció al viejo con su roto coreano y tomó a sus niños. Llamaron la atención, por supuesto, pero Tony se movió con rapidez y pronto se perdió en el pequeño mercado; tomaron una desviación rápida y, no muy lejos, se encontraron con un auto viejo, pero que parecía funcional. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, se apresuró a alcanzarlo, metió a los niños en el asiento trasero y luego se metió en el del conductor. Desprendió los cables debajo del tablero, jugó con ellos un poco e hizo arrancar el auto. Pronto se encontraron tomando camino.

Tony no quería arriesgarse de ningún modo, por lo que se apresuró en poner distancia entre ellos y los lugares cerca de la base de Hydra, especialmente los pueblos en donde sin duda buscarían primero. No pasó mucho tiempo para que viera señales, con un rápido pensamiento tomó la dirección a Daegu.

— Hey, duendecillos —llamó, girando su cabeza para ver a sus pequeños, ambos estaban sentados rectamente, pegados y con las manos unidas —, ¿por qué no duermen un poco? Lo necesitan.

— Tú no duermes —dijo Jamie.

— Porque por ahora no puedo, pero ustedes necesitan descansar, ha sido una noche loca —vio el ceño fruncido de Sasha y se apresuró a mostrarles una sonrisa —. Yo estoy bien. Perfectamente. No tienen que preocuparse.

— Entonces nosotros también estamos bien —habló Jamie—. No dormiremos.

Sasha asintió, respaldando a su hermana.

Tony suspiró, sabiendo que no podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión, especialmente sabiendo que aún estaban en peligro. Sus niños eran demasiado inteligentes, sabían que de no tener cuidado podrían atraparlos en cualquier momento.

— Muy bien —concedió —, pero cuando estemos a salvo, completa y sin lugar a dudas a salvo, ustedes y yo dormiremos por un largo, largo tiempo.

— Juntos —mandó ella, apretando la mano de su hermano, quien lo veía con fiera determinación.

— Por supuesto que juntos —aseguró Tony —. No hay fuerza alguna que me haga separarme de ustedes —estaba poco dispuesto a dejar a ese par fuera de su vista.

Él no iba a permitir que nada lo alejara de sus bebés y Dios lo ayude porque mataría a cualquier que se atreviera a querer separarlos. Él iba a proteger a sus hijos con uñas, dientes y sangre.

 **...**

Pasaron horas, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, y Tony manejó por las calles desconocidas de Daegu, buscando un lugar aislado y seguro dónde esconderse. Una vez que encontró un lugar adecuado, se las arregló para robar un celular y un poco de comida; no fue fácil, especialmente cuando sobresalía como un pulgar hinchado, pero él era ingenioso y estaba impulsado por el miedo y la desesperación de sobrevivir y poner a sus hijos a salvo.

Sin apartar la vista de Jamie y Sasha, que estaban comiendo a grandes mordidas los panes que les consiguió, marcó el número que había tenido en su mente los últimos ocho años, y, con voz ahogada, dijo —: Viernes, niña, soy yo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que... Escribí esto en lugar de estudiar y son las tres de la mañana. Ser un ser de la noche es genial, dude.

Tengo demasiado ideas en mi cabeza para historias de mi bebé Tony, a mi imaginación no le importa si ya tengo historias que debería actualizar, ella hace lo que quiere y quién soy yo para negarme? En fin, espero les gustara o despertara su curiosidad.

Debo decir que yo estoy emocionada con esta historia por razones (?) Espero que le den su amor, especialmente porque Tony, Jaime y Sasha necesitan mucho de eso.

Ahora, un par de cosas:

1\. La base Hydra en que estaban atrapados está en Corea y debido a eso Tony aprendió algunas frases básicas como _Jebal_ (por favor) y _Kamsamnida_ (gracias). Seguramenge Tony sabe más, pero en ese momento eran las más útiles.

2\. Tony es un genio por lo que no fue difícil apropiarse del control de la base mientras lo obligaban a trabajar para ellos. Por el mismo acceso que tenía pudo revisar mapas y descubrir una ruta de escape por el bosque. Sí, Hydra seguramente nunca le daría acceso tecnológico a Tony, especialmente uno poco vigilado, pero tomando en cuenta que pasaron años de su cautiverio y que, sin duda, lo tenían amenazado con lastimar a los niños si hacía algo "indebido", empezaron a aflojar su vigilancia.

3\. ¿La existencia (creación) de los niños? Eso es algo que sabrán pronto. ¿Sus poderes? Eso se explicará posteriormente, también. ¿Sus nombres? Bueno, eso es bastante fácil de decir, son muy parecidos a los de sus (respectivos) padres.

Y creo que eso es todo... Gracias por leer!


End file.
